


Roselia Tales

by linus12



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Bug, F/M, Pokemon x Pokemon - Freeform, Pokephilia, plant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linus12/pseuds/linus12
Summary: A few, mostly non-consensual, adventures in Hoenn starring a female Roselia.





	1. Ninjask

Deep within the forests of Hoenn, there lived a Roselia who enjoyed going through the days wandering about in search of food and fighting off enemies. One day, Roselia found herself with nothing to do. She ate enough berries for the day, felt well-rested, and found no potential threats in sight. Standing alone in a tiny patch of grass amidst a world of trees around her, Roselia decided to sit and rest. Just then, a tiny gust of wind blew into her exposed crotch; a slight shiver rushed through Roselia prompting her to cross her legs and hold them tightly. This action caused her genital lips to rub together sending a tingle of pleasure up her body. A quick gasp, a head tilted back, and wide eyes appeared for a second as Roselia was caught off guard by this sudden feeling. She uncrossed her legs, looked down, panting ever-so slightly, and began to examine the source of this sensation.

Never before had there been time for this previously ignored organ to be inspected. She began to use her pedal-ridden appendage as a means of pulling up the front leaf which carefully guarded her most private spot. While doing so, a few of the rose pedals began to tickle the entrance of her vagina. The feeling induced by this wasn't of the same magnitude as before, but it still felt soothing in an odd way. Roselia felt the sensation and began to let her front leaf drop and her rose hand wander. She let her pedals gently brush up against her lips back and forth and back and forth and back and forth... It was nice, but there existed the irritating thought that more enjoyment can be had from this. Roselia looked under drooped eyes at the current position of her most active rose. She then followed up her arm and stared for a moment, fixated at her stem of a limb. She lifted her arm allowing the pedals to softly rise off of her crotch and proceeded to move her elbow area to the vacant space.

In one quick jerk, she jabbed the side of her arm straight into her pussy. The sudden rush of ecstasy caused Roselia to tilt her head farther back than before and let out a wonderfully loud moan of satisfaction. After the initial rush, her arm kept pumping into the slit in a sensually rhythmic fashion. Her breath followed the motion as she panted in time to the thrusts, in and out and in and out... Her body succumbed to the feeling, one eye shut tightly while the other struggled to keep open, mouth stood incredibly agape, body shaking in slight vibrations. A feeling began emanating from her body in the form of a strange odor. Roselia, caught in a field of enthusiastic pleasure, took a huge whiff of the strong smell. It was bold, powerful, sweet, and very erotic; it helped fuel Roselia's lust even more and proceeded to cause her mind to begin to blank out.

Thrust, throb, pant pant, thrust, throb, the cycle continued for minutes on end. Thrust, throb, thrust, pant, Roselia's mind continued to dissipate to the point of even aching mildly. Pant, throb, thrust thrust thrust, pant, the pleasure continued at a faster rate causing Roselia's head to ache even more so. Throb, pant, thru- OW! The pain kept roweling up inside her cranium. It felt as though there was a high-pitched, buzzing noise. Roselia then lifted her arm and gazed directly into the trees to discover the source of the annoyance, a Ninjask!

Before Roselia could even react to this newfound predator, Ninjask bolted over to Roselia and pinned her wrists onto the ground with his front appendages. He rode the wind so fast, it was as if he didn't occupy the space between him and Roselia. Ninjask, staring directly into the face of his captured victim, preceded to take a big waft of Roselia's new scent. He shivered furiously for a moment. Then, Ninjask's eyes began to gaze deeply into Roselia's. Her face was washed over with a look of fear and stress, more so would have been present if she had the energy; his was static, with only a tint of desire in his unmoving eye.

Roselia felt a drip of liquid with the texture of syrup land on the tip of her foot, so she glanced down to investigate. What was there was a fully erect penis sticking straight out at a right angle from the end of Ninjask's abdomen, long, narrow, and covered base-to-tip with a clear, thick fluid. Without another moment's hesitation, Ninjask slammed his rod into her womb; it slid in with ease and stretched into Roselia. She then winced in massive pain, as he continued to thrust himself into her. Ninjask stabbed into her pussy at a rate as fast as his flying making Roselia become numb very quickly. For a short while, pain didn't make its presence but wasn't replaced with pleasure either. It was more of a state of blind acceptance. The fact that a Ninjask was now ravaging her was perfectly clear, and she was not in a stable enough mindset to object. Her head was too blank.

However, it was not long until Ninjask felt himself begin to build up knowing very well he was going to cum. Right at the moment of release, he let go of Rosellia's wrists, dropped straight onto her, and used his two appendages to embrace her as tightly as possible. Ninjask sighed deeply, while Roselia was caught off guard. Startled, she quickly cocked her head causing one of her poison-riddled spikes atop her noggin to jab right into the side of Ninjask's skull. He felt the effect immediately. His entire body went limp, while his member began to soften. Noticing this, Roselia took this opportunity to push him off of her. After getting back onto her feet, she promptly winded up a kick and released it onto Ninjask; the impact of which sent him flying back into the forest.

As Roselia got up, she felt her strength quickly replenish. Her loins still ached, but it was a manageable pain. She then walked back into the field of trees after realizing she had much to do that day. Right now, the most important things to do are: get something to eat, and watch out for predators. Masturbate?...maybe later.


	2. Sableeye

Deep within the forests of Hoenn, Roselia lived out her days with minimal distress. Her unfortunate event with the Ninjask remained in the past but did not stop her sought-out duties for life. Berry foraging was profitable, and any battles she found herself caught in typically ended with Roselia successfully defending her own, with the biggest loss so far loosing a small portion of a certain berry hoard she was storing up. This setup lasted a while, but not long enough to support Roselia's existence forever. During a particularly chilly autumn, Roselia found the overall berry yield in her area shrank a considerable amount compared to last year. This led to the dwindled amount being hoarded excessively by any pokemon who could take them. Roselia, simply by a matter of poor luck, did not find herself in this category. Attempts at battling another for their food proved fruitless as, unlike most of her kind, Roselia was always better at holding her own rather than being the attacker. With little choice, she wandered away from her comfort area of the woods in a search for more food.

After a while, Roselia came upon an entrance to a cave. It appeared to not be pitch-black inside, but neither was it incredibly well-lit. Roselia initially dismissed the idea of entering the abysmal hole only to have a possible notion pop up again a moment later. There was the slim, albeit tantalizing, chance a pokemon had hoarded berries down there and simply forgot about them. Or maybe, there was a new form of sustenance waiting inside undiscovered because grass-types don't like going into dark caves! Roselia, while in a dire situation, allowed her wishful thinking to convince her there would be something of worth down there and begin to journey into the cavern.

After traveling only a few feet inwards, Roselia began to feel a tad more exhausted than usual. Having not had a good meal in a while, this continued energy drain from being away from the sun's warming rays did not help her current condition. Nevertheless, she was strong enough to persevere further.

Up ahead Roselia caught a glance at a quick twinkle of light. This caused her to stop immediately, listening to the sound of heavy footsteps echoing around. She remained perfectly still, slowly moving her eyes like a radar to find any hint of movement. All the shadows remained eerily static, while the noise simply continued.

Eyes darted, footsteps sounded, but the shadows remained calm.

Everything was still—thump—uncomfortable—thump—dark—Thump—cool—Thump—and menacing—THUMP, all until that last footstep caused a booming noise right behind Roselia.

When she turned around, only a twinkling glare and a terrifying slash greeted her. The leafy body was pushed down to the cold ground, with an ached face slamming into it as well. It wasn't easy to pull herself up from that one, but when she did, the shadow formulated itself into a noticeable figure, a Sableeye, gazing downwards. Roselia knew she was in trouble; any battling in this situation would be suicide. Still, there wasn't a lot to loose. With that in mind, she dropped her head down in hopes that one of her poison points would prick the attacker; however, he retaliated by grabbing the large spikes and hoisting up Roselia.

This was it, the end for her. She was forced to look into the eyes of her captor, those soulless, unblinking eyes; the only intent that could be read from him was the intent to harm the trespasser. The furry, purple leg stepped forward and jutted its knee towards Roselia. Scared out of her wits, she didn't even realize the knee brushing past her frontal leaf and straight into her vagina, rubbing just over the clitoris. The face of anguish suddenly had its eyelids ripped apart and its mouth torn agape; her entire body suddenly began to violently rattle from the sudden stimulation. It did not take long for her erotic scent to waft off of her, a fact Sableeye instantly noticed via a deep inhale.

Sableeye moved his knee from her pussy, leaving behind a thin trail of juices. Roselia still shook but was able to take a solid look at him. By the look of his body, there was a large tension present, enough of one to cause him to shake simultaneously, in fact. He moved one hand to pick up her body and hauled both of them over to a nearby stalagmite. Roselia was rested onto the rock and positioned so she would have a clear view of Sableeye. His hands rested on either side of her; the entire situation was claustrophobic. Her eyes darted downwards to find a smooth stone seemingly attached to his crotch. Only seconds afterwards, a few pebbles fell off and the stone shot forward with a dark pink member trailing it.

The situation was all too familiar. Sableeye grabbed hold of Roselia's arms and push his rock head onto her entrance. It was cold, but the feeling on her lips was not inherently unappealing. Almost instantly, the entirety of his length was pushed inside, and rapid thrusts of his hip commenced. Roselia could not accept this utter feeling of defeat but, at the same time, knew all too well that the whole situation was completely out of her control now. She only turned her head away from her captor with flooding tears.

Soon enough, the constant thrusting bought Sableeye closer and closer to his climax. His hips spasmed for one last push, and a stream of cum gushed into Roselia. This feeling was strange, as there was the feeling of small rocks spurting along with the semen. The event proved to be a far greater deal than what Roselia could stand for in this condition and caused her to gently pass out right where she lay.

Her eyes opened groggily and heavily; no doubt her stomach had woken up before the rest of the body. She looked around to see if—wait, that's a berry. There was a small pile of them right there! And it was garnished with a healthy mass of moss. A sense of utter starstruck fell down but did not interfere with her immediately brushing her rose petals along the array of food in hopes of a meal. The petals only picked up some of the moss which was instantly shoved into her mouth. The taste was, terrible, but at least it was something. Once the mouthful was finished, Roselia picked up one of the berries in between her wrists and gnawed heavily into it.

Halfway into the berry, a loud thump was heard. After an initial startled reaction, the source revealed itself to be Sableeye holding a berry and some moss in his hands. The holdings were bought over and added to the rest of the pile. Roselia was still on edge but felt some stress associated with him alleviate. After he walked passed her, she shifted her view onto the berry and continued her consumption. She was fully aware he had not left, however, and knew what the source of the lurking behind was. Two clawed, purple hands took hold of her arms and a cold-tipped erection pushed its way inside.

The situation was not ideal, not at all, but with no other options, Roselia gave into her new partner's wishes.

So, many weeks passed with the same routine of food and sex. The latter was so often, she even found tricks to give her more pleasure through the sessions, which he really liked. Even still, the feeling of being trapped remained prevalent throughout her time there. One day, while Sableeye remained asleep, she rushed over to the supply he had, stole as much as she could carry, and high-tailed it back outside.

Snow awaited her upon return. The amount she had only might stave off hunger during a hibernation she was long late for, but the chances were ones that had to be taken. So, Roselia rested next to a tree in a hibernation state and ate as sparingly as she could. Winter passed and, luckily for her, she awoke to a plentiful forest and an empty belly. It was now a new season, a new day.


	3. Vibravas

Deep within the forests of Hoenn, one may find, rustling through the various bushes littering the shaggy ground, Roselia combing through every nook and cranny trying to find a sumptuous berry of any variety to snack upon. Sure enough, the delightful spring lent itself to endow each tree and each shrub in the woods with a glorious bounty of berries. Roselia even found herself a respectable hoard of the good fruit only a few weeks in of scavenging for them. The pile of booty is stashed beside a tree, hidden under a pile of twigs, and each day consists of waking up, searching for berries, eating occasionally, and falling asleep. Life was relaxing.

On this particular excursion, however, while sifting through the branches of shrubbery, almost back to the berry hoard, a threatening noise comparable to that of a buzz is heard behind nearby. The creature that lands right onto the patch of now crushed leaves and branches Roselia hid within not a moment ago is a jittering vibrava. Every inch of his body oscillates in minute intervals, a constant hum radiates from his green, diamond wings, and his eyes angrily peer forward at the meager handful of fruit clutched in Roselia's arms.

She instantly knew the intentions of this new adversary did not link with her own. The battle may not be wholly in her favor, but backing down now to some enemy just isn't an option. After taking a quick breath, Roselia gently lays the small pile of berries behind her and turned back in a fighting stance. 

Vibrava takes the chance to leap into a trajectory allowing him to go over Roselia and land onto the berries. Roselia countered by jumping straight up with intentions of stabbing one of her thorns right into Vibrava when he would be over her. Right before they make contact, his turns out of the way of danger while leading him to make a hard left and land about a meter away. Roselia charges towards the enemy only to have dirt kicked up by his hind legs and into highly irritable eyes. Vibrava takes the opportunity to turn and make a run for it, but Roselia tumbles out of of the dust cloud and begins spinning, releasing many pollen spores into the nearby area. Running past her causes his own eyes to close tightly despite the will of their owner. A quick wipe clears out most of the dirt and puts Roselia back into action; she rushes for the chance to execute a kick right into his gut. However, Vibrava hears her coming and jumps before she could make it. However, his lack of sight causes seriously wonky gilding maneuvers and, ultimately, a headfirst crash into a tree.

But the landing from that crash is onto a small hill of berries covered by twigs and branches.

Panic flushes through the little living plant's face. Her rival dragonfly shakes off the pollen and reacts with his own surprise at the mother-load of meals he found. He uses his tail to fling up onto the side of the tree and stutter his wings, making very loud noises for everyone to hear. Roselia takes the opportunity to run up to him and finally land a poison stab in the back, but Vibrava merely jumps off of the trunk to dodge and retaliates with a swift slap in the face with his tail.

A brief period of pained flight is followed by an excruciating thud face-first into the dirt. Roselia rests on the ground, immovable, long enough to hear the landing of the enemy and more buzzing growing louder and louder. She then tries to push herself up only to have an angled foot slam down, pinning her back. Eyes open to witness the sight of one vibrava standing over her and two others behind him nearby, walking towards their newfound loot.

A fight with these foes just was not going to happen, however, it would be equally as impossible to let all the time and effort spent amassing such a stockpile to be for naught. There doesn't appear to be any easy solution out of here,

Unless...

Twice before, the tactic revealed certain weaknesses toward male encounters. It is very degrading, yes, but it is proven to work. There needs to be a distraction made right away, but there's no telling what they'll do once they take the bait. But the berries, and something has to be done right away or everything will be gone. It was decided, somewhat regrettably; Roselia lifts her leg up into the air, catching the notice of her captor. He was soon astonished by her next action, that being digging it under her frontal leaf until the thick, waxy side pushed into the fold of her vaginal lips. Both they and her face reddened with tension; a slimy liquid drizzled down the leaf. When she finally released an exhale, that familiarly erotic scent wafts into the air.

His foot is still clamped to her, but now every other body part feels like a loose bag of mush with every possible joint violently rattling around. Both eyes are trying to escape the confinements of their sockets, and lungs are taking in deep gusts of air in rapid succession. Most noteworthy of all, however...

After some quick panting, Roselia tilts her chin up and takes witness to a light-green staff, relatively thick and a bit long, vibrating like mad to where it keeps spinning in tiny circles. The thing flies forward until its oddly sweet aroma overtakes everything else. The feet also drop onto the body as to keep her on the ground by shifting his back legs onto the arms and front legs onto her legs. His member pokes around for a bit onto her face, to startled to really do anything with it, when it finally is planted firmly on the lips. The shaking quickly drives through the defenses and buries into her mouth right before reaching the throat. Immediately afterwards, it rockets out, with the tip almost exiting entirely, and right back in, repeatedly. Each thrust tumbles the penis all around the mouth, gently striking the roof, tongue, and sides. Likewise, her entire cranium is moved by the suitor's actions.

Sounds of intercourse draws the attention of the remaining two; both turn around and blush at the sight. At that time, Roselia's unique scent reaches the others' nostrils, eliciting a similar mass shaking from one of them. The other, the original, still stands resilient with angry eyes and an attacking stance. The second vibrava ignores his comrade's denial and glides over to the captive. He turns around as to lay his front appendages onto the hard body of the one already hunched over and thrusting and position his own package near the pink entrance. A quick buck of the hips slides the circling member into her vagina right in one go.

The feeling for her is mind-bogglingly ecstatic-inducing.

Every time it is pushed in as deep as possible, it manages to bounce on every contour and crevice, providing action to each nerve, and shooting a bolt of lightning with every vibration. Pulling out stirred the lips and clitoral area in such an erotic, massaging fashion. The rattling was hard enough to stimulate the clitoris erect. And then, when it is almost free of the tantalizing pull, it would be sucked right back in to bang around some more.

The writhing orgy ensuing coupled with its radiant sensory outputs chips away at the remaining vibrava's self-control. Legs begin their early signs of shaking, eyes glisten from anger to desire, and an erection slowly creeps up. Eventually he gives in and makes some clicking noises aimed toward the two currently in the middle of sex, both of whom show acknowledgment with an open eye each. He then rolls onto his back, with swirling dick in air, as the others position themselves more firmly into the ground. Then, Roselia is picked up by their collective jump and proceeded glide, where her entire body turns around the axis of the two dicks inside. She lands with the left butt cheek planted on a new penis which almost immediately slides right on down and into her asshole. Its entrance is initially tight, but a quick jiggle is enough to push inside.

Everyone continues pushing and pulling their lower bodies for a good while. Every genital keeps going at it, until they finally feel the time for a climax. So, every taken orifice of Roselia is stuffed as much as possible and gorges on a stream of semen. Her own pussy leaked out in orgasm as well.

The exhausting endeavor leaves all the males lying on the grass and the lone woman in the center of them. Eventually, she gets up and tiptoes around the looming threat. After she escaped, the first vibrava opens his eyes and immediately darts into standing. He sees her back at the hoard of berries they fought for in the first place. However, she appears to be rustling up some in her arms. Afterwards, she trots back over to the group. In front of them all, a reasonable amount of sweet-looking berries is dropped accompanied with a soft smile. Two of them start devouring their share with the third resentfully joining. Once they were done, Roselia opens her arms for the trio, showing her satisfaction with the excursion. They all hop over to her and engage in a big cuddle.

With that, she now has three new friends to rely on for the days' chores and for some excitement during down time too.


End file.
